


A Pointless Sad Fic Where Luigi Dies

by orphan_account



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Death, Don't Read This, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, pointless angst!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: DON'T READ THIS PLEASE IT'S OLD AND CRINGY.





	A Pointless Sad Fic Where Luigi Dies

“Come on,lil’ bro. Only a few more steps,okay?”

 

“O-Okay…”

The two brothers were struggling,with one trying to keep the other upright. Over the weeks Mario had become increasingly worried about his little bro-he had fallen ill with a fever,and couldn’t keep anything down...His health seemed to be rapidly declining,to the point where Luigi had thrown up so much that his ribs were easily countable. Mario was trying to get his little bro to the car and take him to the hospital,but his legs were too weak and shaky…

 

“M-Mario…” Luigi whined,tears running down his face. “I-It hurts…”

 

“Tell me what hurts,bro…” Mario stopped and steadied his brother,making sure he didn't fall.

 

“E-Everything…”Luigi responded,his voice barely above a whisper. He was obviously getting worse. 

 

They had barely gone a couple steps when Luigi started coughing loudly and painfully. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as his body convulsed uncontrollably. Mario rubbed his back gently,but stopped suddenly when he saw what his little brother was coughing up.

 

Blood.

 

The older brother panicked as he held his painfully ill brother in his arms. He had finally stopped coughing,but his face was almost white,and his breathing was labored and too quick…

 

“Luigi-?! You’re gonna be alright,bro…” Mario was nearly screaming,hoping that what was seemingly about to happen didn't… Tears were still streaming down Luigi’s face as he struggled to lift his hand and grab Mario’s. He was steadily losing heat.

 

“M-Mario…” Luigi mumbled,his voice quickly going away as he struggled to hold his eyelids open. He was slowly fading away. “I-I’m sorry….”

 

“There’s nothing to be sorry about,bro.. Please don't do this…” By now Mario was crying too,trying desperately to hold on to his little brother. “D-Don’t die on me,baby bro…Please…”

 

What happened next felt too surreal. Luigi slowly lifted his free arm,gently touched his big brother’s face,whispered “I love you,Mario…” and with that,his arm fell limply to his side as his last breath escaped him. He was gone.

 

“Luigi-!!” Mario screamed,cradling his baby bro’s lifeless body…

\--

The older brother immediately rocketed awake,his heart pounding and tears welling up in his eyes. He was breathing heavily,although in short,desperate inhales. It was just a dream...He gripped the bedsheets tightly trying to stabilize himself. That didn't just happen. His baby bro didn't just die in his arms. Once he calmed down a bit,he looked over to his brother,who was sleeping peacefully beside him,although still looking very unwell. He was still feverish,although he was able to hold down easy to digest foods,like applesauce and oatmeal.

 

“Luigi…?” He gently shook him awake,despite feeling guilty that he had to wake up his sick brother. No response...but eventually he moaned softly and turned around to face his brother. “M-Mario…?” he mumbled,his voice shaky with illness. He rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up,whining a bit as his sore muscles complained in response. 

 

As soon as he was in a sitting position Mario hugged him tightly,shaking a bit. 

 

“M-Mario-!! D-Don’t squeeze so h-hard…” Luigi groaned,trying to push Mario away from his stomach. He still felt sick. 

 

“S-Sorry bro…” Mario quickly let go of him,forgetting that his stomach was still a bit sensitive. “I-It’s just…” He could feel the memories flooding back-his baby bro coughing up blood and dying in his arms...He grabbed his pillow and screamed into it,letting the tears roll down his face. Mario was full on sobbing now,letting his shoulders heave with each huge,body racking sob.

 

“D-Don’t cry,bro…” Luigi gently rubbed his brother’s back. “It was just a dream,okay..?”

 

“B-But...you died in my arms,bro..!!” Mario nearly screamed,and kept crying at least until a gentle hug from his little bro calmed him down a bit.

 

“I’m fine,bro. Honest. At least I don’t feel like throwing up anymore…” Luigi joked weakly,attempting to cheer up his big brother with his improving health. This calmed Mario down a bit as he sniffled and looked at his little bro. 

 

“Just rest for now,okay bro?”

 

“Okay…”

\--

The next day Luigi’s fever went down drastically (although it was still a bit high). He was able to walk on his own and was able to keep down large meals now.

 

“How you feelin’,bro?” Mario asked,preparing a small breakfast meal for the two of them.

 

“A whole lot better,” Luigi replied,curling up on the couch. Even though he was getting better,he still seemed to get tired easily..

 

“Good.” Mario carried over two small plates of pancakes and scrambled eggs. He set one plate on the coffee table closest to the couch,and held the second one in his hands. “Breakfast’s ready,”he announced...only to find Luigi curled up and sleeping comfortably.

 

“Hehe...Rest up,baby bro.” Mario sighed,draping a blanket over him.


End file.
